Talk:The Royal Allegiance
Athena32 18:03, 27 April 2009 (UTC)Athena32 The following is a quote from Halopedia: 'In the 2530s, Gray Team was sent on a secret mission into Covenant space. They were assigned to uphold the Cole Protocol, ensuring that NAV database of every unprotected human ship was purged, so that the Covenant could not find the location of Earth. In 2551, Gray Team was sent on another secret mission far out of UNSC space 1. When Reach was under attack, all surviving SPARTAN-IIs, save Gray Team, fought in its defense. Apparently, the UNSC did not attempt to contact them due to their distance and the time it would take for the message to arrive2. But Frederic-104 had pondered their fate once and it was stated that they were MIA for over a year3.' In short, they were deployed to uphold the Cole Protocol, yes, but in the 2530s. Later in 2551 they were sent on another mission but there are no details as to where. It seems from this quote that not even the other spartans knew where they had gone, and the UNSC did not try to contact them due to their distance. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Gray_Team Athena32 15:14, 28 April 2009 (UTC)Athena32 Could you show me some quotes? Interesting... This is a really intriguing article. Do you plan on trying to tie the Allegiance into the Necros canon, or are you establishing another (ALT) universe? By the by, what do the citizens of the Allegiance look like? I always need a picture or something so I can get a good idea of how to imagine characters. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 17:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I doubt i will tie this in with the Necros universe, although it seems epic I kinda have my own paths to follow, also we have an enemy quite similar to the Necros. Basically, the Allegiance people are proud, honourable, and downtrodden. Decades of war after war have reduced this once great society, one which once valued morals and justice above everything else, to a race tired of fighting meaningless wars. If you have played Gears of War, i would compare the Allegiance to the people of that world. As for their physical appearance, just like normal humans, I don't know what would happen in reality, but I will just assume that the allegiance took the same evolutionary path as their earth brothers. Athena32 18:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, I understand now. Took a little digging around to find the reference, so you may wish to state that they are basically humans, like the Terrans. Looks very promising. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks. It's nice to have some praise. If i get some time I will start writing about the Swarm War storyline. Feel free to contribute, I have loads of ships for my faction but none for the UNSC or the Sanghieli. Athena32 21:29, 9 May 2009 (UTC) thanks, i never thought of this article as actually being good. basically the Allegiance will assist the UNSC in rebuilding and rearmament, and they and the Sangheili take down the Brutes together. Nothing much will happen until a while in the future when another bad guy comes in. -- [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself and listening.]] [[Triton-class|''Athena32.]] 21:36, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Godmodded -_-- -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 16:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) God-modded my arse. Get a life and stop trying to get back at me just because I proved you to be wrong.-- ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 16:45, 18 June 2009 (UTC) # 1,400 worlds, no Humans were taken the ark, yadda yadda. # Grey Team was sent on deep penetration missions to take out the Covenant, not explore for lost alien races. That's a waste of vital manpower. # The bones of SPARTANs can be broken. # The UNSC wouldn't go looking for help so, so, far away. Again, a waste of resources. # When did you prove me wrong? -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 16:53, 18 June 2009 (UTC) #Humans were taken to the Ark, that's my understanding of how they survived the activation of the rings. If you have proof of your version, feel free to enlighten me. #It's a fair point, one I will get round to rectifying. I may just get rid of the Gray team references altogether. #I was not saying the bones of the Allegiance could no be broken, was I? Yet another instance of you not reading properly, misunderstanding and then criticising because of it. I said they are like Spartans, just without unbreakable bones of Spartans. If they haven't unbreakable bones, and I suspect you are right, then I will just change the word 'unbreakable' to strong'. Sorted. #If I retcon Gay team out, they would not have gone looking for help. But yes, this is unrealistic. -- [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 17:02, 18 June 2009 (UTC) # See The Order. #Ok, all I needed to hear :P #SPARTAN's bones can be broken. You misread what I said. #Again, point numero dos. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:06, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yes i know they can be broken, so i will change 'unbreakable' to 'strong'. That way i am no longe saying that spartan's bones cannot be broken. This is a very trivial problem. -- [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 17:08, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I know it'sa trivial matter, I just wanted to get it out of the way. :P -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:12, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I get it. So now that I've sorted this and the unbreakable bones thing, I guess we can wait for an admin to remove the NCF tag. I have nightmares about those things. -- [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 17:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I'll remove it. Thanks for proving me wrong, Athena. You've won this time.... o.o We all have nightmares about NCF tags, don't worry. lol. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:19, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe, but we shouldn't let things get so blown up that it becomes a matter of proving each other wrong. It goes for me too. But this whole thing started with a new user getting totally buried under 'criticism' with no suggestions on how to get it right. If that happened in a school it would be called bullying- if that happened in a workplace it would be called discrimination. -- [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 17:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Perhaps. Being raised by a Drill Sergeant doesn't help either. :P -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:25, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm, this article is very interesting. good job on the matter. Its fuuny that the war is from war in star wars. Good luck and tell me if you need help. Ill be glad to. --Another Poetic Spartan 06:48, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. If you wanna help with a particular thing just say so, you're welcome to help on whatever you want to really. -- [[User:Athena32|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 08:02, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Bravo! You should be congratulated - this is an extraordinarily good article, and being British I like the fact that its government is based on a constitutional monarchy. We don't have enough of those on this wiki. Just one thing, you might want to change the "29 million worlds" bit, as even by the most optimistic assessment, it's thought there are only about 10,000 planets containing intelligent life, or having the ability to support it, in our galaxy.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 12:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) haha. Ahh. dont worry man. Its awesome. =P :Okay, admittedly I hadn't considered the possibility of enclosed environments, but they're going to have to be very desperate for those planets' resources or real estate to put the time and money into colonising them. By the way, just so you know, the UNSC's furthest colony was actually somewhere in the region of five hundred light years away!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC)